


Возвращая контроль

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мнению генерала Хакса, под его руководством каждый человек должен выполнять свои функции идеально. И если магистру Рену - самому тонкому инструменту Первого Ордена - требуется особая настройка... Что ж, генерал готов уделять этому свое время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращая контроль

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: BDSM, кинк, насилие, кровь, секс с использованием посторонних предметов.  
> Хотя все не так страшно, как кажется.  
> Вдохновляющий арт:  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/c56b10b5381b03cadd41838a8a1b1e7d/tumblr_o053gur9uJ1v3t4y2o1_1280.jpg  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/5ad49760cc323298a23657bf0464332d/tumblr_o0i5t5uqUF1ry2wjuo1_1280.png

Сквозь пульсирующую красным пелену ярости Кайло с трудом различает предметы, а звуки доходят приглушенно и с опозданием. Поэтому он пропускает тот момент, когда сержант пулей вылетает из отсека, и тот, когда в коридоре раздаются знакомые четкие шаги.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону, но он не реагирует, блуждая мутным взглядом от вспоротой мебели до неподвижных тел на полу и обратно.

— Магистр Рен, — раздается за спиной холодно и с нажимом, явно уже не в первый раз.

Кайло медленно, всем телом, поворачивается к генералу и напарывается на пылающий взгляд. Если собственный гнев он видит черно-красным, то ярость Хакса окрашена в цвет глаз: ослепительно голубая, она продавливает его защиту, проламывается через барьер Силы и слепит так, что хочется зажмуриться. По опыту Кайло Рен знает — это не поможет. Ярость генерала будет выжигать ему глаза и под закрытыми веками.

— Магистр Рен.

— Генерал, — ответ дается с трудом, губы не слушаются, будто чужие. Внутри все еще перекатываются тяжелые волны плохо сдерживаемых эмоций.

За спиной Хакса снова открываются и закрываются двери: вкатываются медицинские дроиды в сопровождении солдат. Сержант отдает приказы, тела грузят на носилки. Все выполняют свою работу быстро и аккуратно, но старательно держатся подальше от Рена.

— Нам следует поговорить, магистр, — Хакс не удостаивает взглядом ни тела, ни солдат. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Кайло, его тонкие ноздри раздуваются, а губы кривятся от гнева.

Кайло молчит, ему тяжело дышать, и меч все еще жадно вибрирует в руке. Хакс, кажется, не замечает сияния, красный отблеск которого играет на их лицах.

— Через час у меня, — он не ждет ответа, уходит сразу за последними носилками, оставив Кайло Рена наедине с остатками кровавой пульсации Силы.

***

Он бы встал на носки, но и так едва достает ногами до пола, поэтому плечевые суставы неприятно ноют под весом тела. Крюк, на котором он висит, прокручивается и качается из стороны в сторону, стоит ему слегка пошевелиться, и это усиливает ощущение беспомощности.

Кайло не знает, сколько времени прошло, но не меньше получаса, потому что кисти занемели почти полностью, и он уже не чувствует жестких ремней на запястьях. Ему холодно и кружится голова — маска позволяет дышать только ртом, и он рефлекторно втягивает слишком много воздуха. Впрочем, это даже хорошо. Гипервентиляция дарит легкую иллюзию невесомости и скрадывает неприятные ощущения в суставах.

В маске нет отверстий ни для глаз, ни для ушей, поэтому он слышит только шуршание своих волос и многократно усиленное гулкое биение крови. Он не слышит Хакса, но чувствует его безошибочно: как всегда, за своей спиной или немного сбоку, если крюк прокрутился влево. Ему не нужно даже касаться его Силой, но устоять очень тяжело, и он делает это почти случайно: тянется тонкой нитью, на секунду видит себя самого — покачивающегося на крюке, голого, в гладкой черной маске, со спиной, расчерченной бледными шрамами, — и тут же слышит приглушенное:

— Прекрати.

Кайло мгновенно прерывает связь. Он не уверен в том, чувствует ли Хакс Силу вообще или научился чувствовать только его прикосновения — скорее, второе, — но точно знает, что за использование Силы _здесь_ будет наказан.

Хакс молчит, будто давая ему время собраться, и только через пару минут произносит:

— Медикам удалось стабилизировать обоих пленников. Это большая удача, после того, что вы сделали с ними, магистр.

Кайло не чувствует облегчения. Последует что-то еще.

— Но умер один из двоих солдат, которые пытались вам помешать.

Вот оно. Вероятно, сегодня Хакс действительно в ярости. Он может простить ему уничтоженную технику или очередное разгромленное в приступе помещение, но только не убийство своих людей.

Кайло слышит движение за спиной и ждет.

...Он пришел сюда сам. Он всегда приходит сюда сам, с того первого раза, когда генерал Хакс произнес тихо и холодно:

— Через час у меня.

Тогда Хакс отвел его в это помещение — отдаленную, редко используемую пыточную камеру, — приказал раздеться и надеть маску, а теперь он делает это сам: приходит сам, последовательно снимает доспех и одежду — это занимает много времени, — сам надевает глухую маску, ощупью вкладывает руки в ремни и провисает на них, затягивая до упора. Снять их без посторонней помощи он уже не сможет, по крайней мере, никогда не пробовал и не будет. Он стоит и ждет, когда войдет Хакс, молча посмотрит на него некоторое время (Кайло Рен кожей чувствует его холодный взгляд), а потом подтянет лебедку на ту высоту, которую посчитает нужной. Бывает ниже — и тогда Кайло может стоять почти удобно. Бывает выше — как сегодня — и тогда он висит, а суставы ноют, и кровь, шумящая в ушах, приглушает шаги генерала.

Он вздрагивает, когда рука в перчатке касается его спины и скользит вниз, до бедра. Сознание бьется, как встревоженная вода в сосуде, он кусает губы, пытаясь найти точку опоры — буквально и эмоционально. Он бросает все силы на то, чтобы глубоко сконцентрироваться на этом прикосновении черной кожи, согретой изнутри теплом руки Хакса.

Касание прерывается и повторяется теперь впереди — от горла до живота. Мышцы пресса сокращаются спазматически, и Кайло скорее догадывается, чем чувствует, как вслед за ними вздрагивает твердеющий член.

Хакс отходит и, быстрее, чем Кайло успевает приготовиться, наносит короткий удар в правую голень. Оглушающая боль подламывает его колени, он повисает на руках, хватая ртом воздух.

Он не видит, но догадывается, что это: рукоять стека. И место удара — почти безвредно и очень болезненно. Сознание снова качается, идет рябью, и Кайло усилием возвращает его к пятну пульсирующей боли и пытается остаться там. Ему нужно больше, чем безопасный удар. Но Хакс знает это.

Второй удар приходится в локоть левой руки, и каждый, следующий за ним, — в болевые точки у костей: запястье, щиколотка, снова локоть. Кайло кусает губы, пропуская через себя одну за другой волны боли, но когда стек в третий раз опускается на левый локоть, он коротко кричит и дергается всем телом.

За первым криком наступает пауза. Хакс где-то рядом, но Кайло плохо чувствует его в тумане головокружения. Он старается собраться, снова найти фокус, но перед глазами все еще колышется пелена, а сознание распыляется на тысячу частиц — везде и нигде, в этой комнате и за пределы галактики.

Он выныривает в тот момент, когда свист плетки рассекает тишину. Хлыст опоясывает его вдоль нижних ребер и выбивает из груди вскрик. Все становится так четко, так ясно, так осмысленно. Сознание снова собирается в одну точку, он чувствует боль, возбуждение, страх и покой. Покой.

Во второй раз хлыст перечеркивает наискось его спину и плечо, и Кайло сжимает зубы, почти не стонет, только пытается почувствовать, где разошлась кожа, где кровь стекает тонкой струйкой и прочерчивает дорожку, огибая позвонки.

Третий удар ложится поверх второго. Хлыст слизывает раскаленным языком тонкий длинный лоскут кожи, заставляя Кайло взвыть сквозь зубы. Он висит, судорожно вцепившись в ремни затекшими, немыми пальцами и тяжело дышит, пока кровь медленно заливает поясницу и стекает между ягодиц. Он ждет удара.

Поэтому прикосновение руки Хакса он ощущает как удар. Вздрагивает всем телом и замирает, поняв, что это ласка, а не пытка.

Пальцы Хакса спускаются вдоль раны на спине, гладят ягодицы, размазывая кровь. Потом Кайло чувствует, как его поворачивают, крюк поддается с легким скрипом, ноги едут по холодному полу, и вот он уже висит лицом к генералу, а тот гладит его бедра и касается члена.

Кайло только сейчас осознает, что у него стоит, и сам удивляется этому. Хакс сжимает пальцы, проводит рукой вверх и вниз, кожа перчаток неприятно сцепляется с нежной кожей члена, но от этого ощущения Кайло стонет и подается вперед. Еще, еще… Он знает, что просить нельзя. Но все-таки вталкивается в руку Хакса еще раз, и, похоже, тот не против.

— Ты понимаешь, почему ты здесь, Кайло? — голос у Хакса уже не такой жесткий, но все еще не сочетается с плавными движениями пальцев.

— Да.

— Еще раз.

— Я понимаю.

Хакс дрочит ему легкими движениями, и Кайло срывается на короткие стоны каждый раз, когда рука в перчатке сжимается на головке. Он дышит так глубоко и жадно, что эйфория снова заглушает боль, и он опять допускает ошибку: соскальзывает в Силу и смотрит на себя чужими глазами. Он видит свой член, тугой, горячий, красный от крови с перчатки, видит, как кровь бисерно сочится из раны вдоль ребер, видит себя, втягивающего воздух открытым ртом… Чувствует далекое, будто приглушенное возбуждение, а следом — яркий выплеск гнева и видит, как пальцы Хакса соскальзывают с члена и молниеносным, хищным движением, вцепляются в яички.

Он возвращается с воплем, задыхаясь и пытаясь подтянуть колени, закрыться от боли. Рукоять плетки опускается под правое колено, вызывая новую острую вспышку алого перед глазами.

— Не смей. Так делать. — Хакс почти шипит, дергая назад его голову и вжимая рукоять плетки в горло. Потом добавляет неожиданно мягко: — Ты же знаешь.

Кайло хочет сказать: «Прости», но не может выдавить ни слова от боли и раскаяния.

Снова скрипит крюк, Хакс разворачивает его спиной к себе и отходит. Кайло знает, что будет, знает, что заслужил, но все равно сжимается и вскрикивает, когда хлыст со свистом взрезает кожу. Свист. Боль. Свист. Боль. Свист. Боль. Тишина.

Он не понимает, качается ли это крюк или так странно кружится голова. Он не слышит Хакса и изо всех сил старается не искать его. Концентрируется на остаточной боли, на каплях крови, текущих по бедрам, поэтому опять коротко вздрагивает от того, что Хакс проводит рукой по его пояснице.

Хакс стоит очень близко, почти касаясь его спины, гладит ягодицы, заводит руку вперед, и ласкает его член до тех пор, пока тот снова не становится каменно твердым. Кайло стонет, толкаясь вперед, и со смесью ужаса и возбуждения чувствует, как пальцы в перчатке входят в него грубо, без всякой подготовки. Он выдыхает сквозь сжатые губы, пытаясь уйти от проникновения, Хакс делает всего несколько движений и убирает пальцы. Впрочем, он не дает Кайло даже перевести дыхание и через секунду вталкивает в него рукоять стека, смазанную разве что стекающей между ягодиц кровью.

Раньше он никогда не делал такого, и Кайло бьется, мычит от боли, но Хакс не обращает на это никакого внимания: он трахает его грубо, жестко, всаживая рукоять все глубже, а другой рукой сжимает его член.

Но через минуту боль притупляется, и Кайло понимает, что больше не закрывается, а вместо этого позволяет Хаксу входить в него на всю длину. Он подается назад и стонет прерывисто, когда Хакс поворачивает стек, и его широкий наконечник прокручивается у него внутри — это одновременно больно и восхитительно.

Нет пола, на котором можно бы было стоять, нет крюка, на котором он висит — только рука Хакса на члене и рукоять, которая вдалбливается в него с тупой далекой болью. В темноте маски его собственный голос звучит чуждо и оглушающе, и Кайло насаживается на стек, уже совершенно не жалея себя.

В один момент ощущения переполняют его, он снова распыляется за пределы своего «я» и видит все целиком: Хакс в черном кителе, с влажными от пота волосами, вталкивающий в него стек, и он сам, с бедрами, перепачканными кровью, и багровым членом, из которого, под движениями руки Хакса, толчками выплескивается сперма.

Его трясет, выгибает, выталкивает вверх, он кричит, сжимая ягодицы, и Хакс грубо всаживает рукоять еще несколько раз, вызывая новые и новые спазмы.

Потом наступает долгая тишина.

Кайло почти не чувствует, как Хакс распускает ремни и усаживает его на пол. Он не слышит, как приезжают медицинские дроиды, и едва понимает, что его укладывают в кокон скоростной регенерации. В матово-белом КСР он закрывает глаза и мгновенно проваливается в глубокий, тихий сон.

***

Хакс возвращается в свой отсек, как всегда прямой и спокойный, и только за закрытой дверью позволяет себе устало прислониться плечом к стене. Он замечает, что все еще держит в руках перепачканный стек, и отбрасывает его в сторону. Медленно стаскивает жесткие от крови перчатки и бросает следом. По привычке хочет повесить китель на место, но и на его угольно-серой ткани видит несколько небольших черных пятен. Хакс забирает из кармана маленькую капсулу смазки-анестетика, и китель тоже падает на пол.

Первый раз он нарушил свое правило: не подходить близко. Не дотрагиваться. Делать только то, что необходимо, чтобы привести Кайло Рена в порядок. Только это и больше ничего. И в первый же раз зашел слишком далеко.

Он садится в кресло и наливает себе выпить. Вряд ли у него сейчас получится заснуть.


End file.
